


After the war

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cody's heavily mentioned but doesn't really appear, M/M, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: After the war they’ll figure it out.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 45





	After the war

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote a couple of days ago while on train, so I figured why not publish it

He hadn’t expected Cody to be so bold. Not that Obi-Wan's blind: he knows they’ve been dancing around each other for a long while - some more malicious people would say since they were assigned to each other.

Still, when Cody officially asks him out - yes, Cody really did that - he found himself at a loss of what to say. It’s not because he didn’t want to say yes, but… but there are too many complications; first of all they’re fighting a war. Let’s not forget that Obi-Wan’s Cody’s superior and if word got around people would immediately begin to suspect that he coerced him into doing this, something that Obi-Wan would never do of course; this is why he’s never made a proper move and why he’s so relieved that Cody was the one asking first.

Moreover, Obi-Wan’s a Jedi. Forming this kind of relationships should be forbidden to him. _Should_.

Still, no matter how much he wants to break this specific rule - he wouldn’t be the first Jedi to do so and he definitely wouldn’t be the last - there’s too much at stake for him to comfortably do so. What if this becomes a distraction? What if one of them loses his life for this? What if it’s Cody? Obi-Wan doesn’t even want to think about it.

“After the war,” he says. After the war they’ll figure it out. After the war they won’t be general and commander anymore. Hell, if Cody asks him again, Obi-Wan would be willing to leave the Order for him.

They have responsibilities now, and those come first, but after the war… after the war they’ll see.

The war ends, but not like anyone had predicted.

The Republic is dead, and so is the Jedi Order. It’s the Empire’s era.

Now Obi-Wan finds himself in an abandoned hut on Tatooine, alone.

He remembers the day he talked to Cody, when they agreed to wait until the end of the war. His hand goes to brush against his lips as he remembers the sole kiss they’d shared then, a promise of things to come.

Now the war is over, but Cody betrayed him.

Now the war’s over, but Obi-Wan’s alone.

He tries not to think about it - it’s a distraction and distractions are dangerous - but in nights like this one, where Obi-Wan feels particularly cold, he can’t help it.

Maybe it would’ve ended up the same, but at least Obi-Wan would’ve had something to regret, instead of useless remorse for things that never happened.

That day, they shouldn’t have waited to the end of the way.

That way he should’ve said yes.


End file.
